Honey Sweet
by Apples and Beckett
Summary: Just a little story about one of the post-war weddings. Hope you like it :) Please review. Fluff. Sweet.


Fred walked over to the quiet Hermione, where she sat on the edge of the dance floor. Neville and Luna's wedding had been beautiful, weird but beautiful. After the ceremony, everyone had walked down to the river back, where a number of tables were laid out with food and chairs laid spotted around the magical green oasis by the steam. Jam jars hung from the willow tree's glowing with what Luna said was …. And Neville had propagated …. To surround the river clearing.

'They look so happy' she smiled as she watched two of her dear friends awkwardly waltz on the dance floor, well that was what she was calling the large patch of satin soft green grass that Luna and Neville were bridal waltzing on in bare feet.

'They are' Fred smiled, watching Hermione admire her friends. She was in a simple honey coloured dress with thin straps and a close fitting bodice, from the waist it flowed down into waves of sheer fabric that swished when she walked. Her black little studs matched her plain silver chained pendent along with her Mary Jane heels.

'You look beautiful' Fred said smiling at her

'Thank you' she smiled while blushing 'I know Luna believes wearing yellow to a wedding brings luck' it was a mark of how much she admired and respected her friend that she donned the less then favorable colour, she would have preferred a less bright, showy colour, dust pink or light mauve, things that didn't scream 'Yellow!'

'Honey suits you' he chuckled; it did in deed suit her creamy skin, making her look quiet delectable.

'You as well' she smiled, he was in a light lemon yellow suit, he had taken to wearing more muggle style of clothing when he had realized that it allowed him to show off his quidditch strong figure and they were easier to move in when he had to run to George when a potion in the shop was about to explode or he had to stack shelves. While he looked very dapper in his suit, as useual his flaming red hair stood out like a beacon.

'Suits you more than some' he chuckled, they both looked around to admire the mostly yellow clad people who had joined the merry couple on the grass dance floor.

Harry was in light yellow robes with black piping along all the seams, while Ginny was dressed in sparky gold that glittered in the light and she had wound yellow freasers into her braided hair. Ron looked like a scrambled egg, dancing with his girlfriend Emma, who was in a white dress with a yellow bow at the waist. Xenophinious was covered in what seemed to be every gold, yellow, mustard and canary coloured piece of clothing he owned. George had taken the gold theme to the extreme and had painted his face yellow, which had made Luna laugh so much her father thought she was beginning to speak garden elf-to his utter delight. Other guests were covered in their own items of yellow, a young witch in gold dress robes with a radish necklace and shoulder length dirty blonde hair-probably Luna's cousin, a man in a yellow hat, three young children running around the garden wedding in matching white clothes with yellow ribbons for ties or hair accessories. Even, and it had broken and delighted Hermione's heart to see them there, Neville's parents. Alice was in a very plain blue gown with a golden shawl around her fragile shoulders and a bright bouquet of sunflowers was still clutched in her hands from when Luna had given her new mother in law her wedding bouquet-everyone had nearly cried when Alice had smiled and kissed Neville and then Luna's check. Frank was sitting quietly next to her, holding her hand, he had a white dress shirt and a yellow tie. While he couldn't recognize his son, or really understand what was going on, he seemed to know it was an important day and kept a small grin on his face the whole time. The only person who hadn't donned a piece of gold or yellow was Neville's grandmother, Auguster. She had refused on principle, yet someone had managed to smuggle away her vulture topped hat, to everyones delight, only for her to replace it with one topped with a stuffed weasel.

It was almost a year since the war had ended, many people had fallen in love, some even out. Her and Ron for one, they were now at peace with everything and their separation, she was even able to smile as he danced like an idiot with Emma. They were still as close as they had been at school, more so since everything they had faced with Harry as they had fought to save the wizarding world. Harry and Ginny were inseparable, Hermione secretly knew they would never part again, that they would get married and they would have lovely children and Harry would get the family he had always wanted and Ginny wanted to give him. This idea made her happy, she loved Harry as her brother, in her eyes he was, so the thought of him finally being happy and safe was very dear to her.

'So Hermione, how are you?' Fred asked, snapping her back to reality

'I am good' she smiled

'I'm glad to hear it' he smiled

'Do…do you ever find this a bit unreal?' she asked, watching the crowd of happy dancers

'What's unreal?' he looked at her

'This' she rose from her seat and beaconed to the happy crowd, he got to his feet as well

'What do you mean?' He looked at her, watching the light dance in her hair

'It doesn't seem real to me sometimes…' she said softly 'after all that fear and… pain…to have freedom and happiness…weddings! Everyone you love now safe and happy…it just seems a bit too good to be true' she said with a small sad smile.

Fred looked at her, she had been through so much, so much 'I guess it is hard to accept, I mean, this is what we all fought for, freedom, safety, love, happiness…sometimes I think it's a dream and I'll wake and find myself back in the fear and dark…'

'Me too' she said softly, watching Neville spin Luna on the grassy dance floor, pure delight in his round face.

'I guess we just have to embrace every minute of this… it is real. Let me show you' he smiled and held out his arm for her, she threw back her head and laughed, she took it and he led her onto the soft grass. Pulling her close to him for the waltz, he said

'We have the rest of our lives to live Hermione, we are free and safe, lets live it well!' he grinned

'Looking forward to it' she grinned, finally letting go of the past and embracing the future.

Apples and Beckett.


End file.
